12 February 1986
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1986-02-12 ; Comments *Peel mentions that Yeah Yeah Noh will be splitting up. *Peel mentions receiving a 7" flexi disc from the Chesterf!elds with their track shared with the Shop Assistants, but is ashamed to say that he has not heard their contribution, but will listen to it over the weekend. *Peel says that the Grynner's track, We Want More Grynner, was produced by Eddy Grant. *Peel plays several tracks from the Cramps latest album called A Date With Elvis. Sessions *Twang #1. Recorded: 1986-02-02. *Yeah Yeah Noh #3. Recorded: 1986-01-19. Broadcast: 27 January 1986 Tracklisting *Gene Vincent: Race With The Devil *Lime Spiders: Out Of Control (7") Citadel *Yeah Yeah Noh: Blood Soup (session) *Lovebug Starski: House Rocker (7") Epic *Twang: Big Dry Out (session) *Shop Assistants: Home Again (shared 7" flexi with The Chesterf!elds - Home Again / Nose Out Of Joint) The Golden Pathway *Grynner: We Want More Grynner (12") Straker's *Cramps: (Hot Pool Of) Womanneed (LP - A Date With Elvis) Big Beat *Green Telescope: Two By Two (7") Imaginary *Chalice: Revival Time (7") CTS *Yeah Yeah Noh: (It's) Easier To Suck Than Sing / Cottage Industry (session) *Press Gang: James Where Are You Now? (12") The Admiralty Label *We've Got A Fuzzbox And We're Gonna Use It: She (7" - Rules & Regulations) Vindaloo *Organization: The Big Beat (12") Techno Hop *Twang: Eight At A Time (session) *Junior Delgado: Hooligan Stew (LP - Dance A Dub) Incredible Jux *Cramps: How Far Can Too Far Go? (LP - A Date With Elvis) Big Beat *Half Man Half Biscuit: Trumpton Riots (12" - The Trumpton Riots E.P.) Probe Plus *Harlem Hamfats: Sales Tax On It (But It's The Same Thing) (LP - I'm So Glad) Queen-disc :(Ranking Miss P trailer) *Yeah Yeah Noh: Stealing In The Name Of The Lord (session) *Cramps: Chicken (LP - A Date With Elvis) Big Beat *Gravity Pirates: This Way To The Cargo Cult (LP - This Way To The Cargo Cult) Survival *Doctor Ross: Left Job Boogie (v/a 9xLP - Sun Records - The Blues Years 1950-1956) Sun *Twang: Lawsuit Man (session) *Chills: Flame-Thrower (LP - Kaleidoscope World) Creation *Clinton Harmon: Let's Make A New Start (v/a LP - Move Into Soul Part Three) Move *Big Stick: Drag Racing (7") Recess *Cramps: The Hot Pearl Snatch (LP - A Date With Elvis) Big Beat *Meters: Funky Miracle (LP - Here Come The Metermen) Charly R&B *Yeah Yeah Noh: The Superimposed Man (session) :(JP: 'This next one is for the Pig, who is in bed at the moment, feeling not at all well, and I was going to go home after tonight's programme, but frankly I'm too tired, so I have to stay here in London and go first thing in the morning, and this is from, well, see if you know who it is') *Pink Floyd: Matilda Mother (LP - The Piper At The Gates Of Dawn) Columbia *Twang: Cold Tongue Bulletin (session) *Mahlathini Nezintombi Zomgqashiyo And Makgona Tsohle Band: Amaqhawe Omgqashiyo (LP - Amaqhawe Omgqashiyo) Gumba Gumba File ;Name *020A-B0713XXXXXXX-0100A0.mp3 ;Length *1:59:56 ;Other *Recordings at the British Library ;Available *Sound & Moving Image Catalogue (Find Format: B713/1) Category:1986 Category:Peel shows Category:British Library